A Dance with the Sorcerer
by countingstars355
Summary: It is Princess Sofia's 10th birthday, and per royal tradition, she must choose someone special to dance with her for the first waltz of her birthday ball. What happens when a certain bumbling sorcerer is selected? Cedric and Sofia friendship :)


A Great Honor

"Princess Sofia?" King Roland asked, knocking on his stepdaughter's door. The youngest princess' birthday was in one week, and they were planning a ball for her. She would be turning ten, and as tradition, she would share a waltz to open up the ball.

"Yes Dad?" The princess replied, looking up from one of her schoolbooks. She had traded her purple dress for a nightgown, and taken off her tiara.

"As you know, your birthday ball is next week. Have you thought about who to share your first dance with this year? It was I your first ball, so you need to choose a different person." He stated, smiling at the memory of their waltz.

"Oh, I did! I choose Mr. Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed, standing up with excitement. King Roland stared, taken aback a bit.

"Oh Sofia, are you sure? I don't think I've seen him dance once. Come to think of it, I barely think he stays for any of the balls here." He replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yes dad. Mr. Cedric has taught me so much when I've been here, and he's a great friend! He's just a bit misunderstood. And I'm sure he can learn how to dance within a week, even if he doesn't know how. Will you please go tell him? I'm going to bed soon." Sofia answered, ever smiling. She loved the sorcerer, and maybe inviting him to her party as a guest would help him soften up a bit. She knew he was nervous, and had very little self-esteem. Even when he treated her coldly, she knew it was just because he was hurting inside.

"Very well Sofia. I'm sure he'll be very excited…I'll have Baileywick tell him at once." King Roland agreed, albeit a bit apprehensively. He turned to his steward, who had been waiting down the hallway.

"Baileywick, will you please go up and tell Cedric that Sofia has chosen him for her first waltz?"

"Right away Sir." The steward replied, and he began walking toward the west wing of the castle.

"Oh confound it all!" a certain sorcerer yelled as he accidently knocked over a potion bottle. Luckily, it wasn't a valuable one, simply a flight potion. He quickly picked up a wand that was beginning to float upward, and cast a charm to return it back to normal. Cedric sat back down in his chair tiredly, still debating whether or not to make a transportation charm or a dizzy potion. Each would require lots of work, but he opted to go with the charm because he wouldn't have to go find ingredients. He jumped as there was a knock on the door. He listened, realizing it wasn't Sofia as she would've called for him already. He stood up, dusted off his robes and opened the door. He was met with a slightly smiling Baileywick, ever polite.

"Yes?" He said flatly, with his eyebrow raised. Baileywick normally didn't come up here, unless the king sent for him. And it was almost nighttime, the king never sent for him then.

"I come with a message from the King, and Princess Sofia. She has chosen you to dance the first dance with her at her birthday ball next week. It is a great honor, I assume you know?"

Cedric stared for a moment, eyes wide. The young princess had…chosen him? A bumbling sorcerer? To _dance_ with her? Neverless the FIRST dance?

"Uh…ah…are you sure, Baileywick? You know I've never danced at a ball before! And why would the princess choose me?"

"Beats me, Cedric. She really does care for you, doesn't she? There are books on waltzing in the library." The steward replied with a smirk, and made his way downstairs.

Cedric had stopped trying to steal the girl's amulet a few months ago. With her help and confidence in him over the past two years, more of his spells had started going right, and he was earning more respect from the king. He realized he didn't need to be king to be loved, as long as that little girl thought he was a good person, he was okay. While he still got annoyed by her, and wished she wouldn't interrupt him so often, he had finally begun to think of her as a friend. He began to worry.

_Oh dear, I don't know how to dance. And I don't want to embarrass myself. Or her in front of all her snotty friends, she'd never hear the end of it. Why would she even choose me, and not her father, her brother, even Baileywick? Perhaps I should go and respectfully decline. Blasted girl! Making me actually have feelings._

With a salute to Wormwood, he made his way downstairs to the youngest princess' bed room, feeling a mix of happiness and apprehension.

Sofia was just getting ready to go to bed, when he heard a hesitant knock on her door. She ran and opened it, and gasped as she saw the castle sorcerer standing there. He had never called on her before, only her on him. She lept at him and hugged him, and he smiled, yet still did not hug her back.

"Mr. Cedric? What are you doing here?"

"Princess Sofia, my dear, I was told that you had chosen me to dance with you at your birthday party. I came to ask why, and to ask if you were sure. You know I don't dance, I have two left feet. I trip making even the simplest of potions!" He exclaimed, with a smile so she knew he wasn't upset.

"Oh, that's okay! I didn't know how to dance when I came here either, but Amber taught me how, and I'm sure someone can teach you, or you can read how too! And of course I'm sure I want it to be you! I was told it was a huge honor, and should only go to someone you really really care about and find important. And Mr. Cedric, you are so important to me! You teach me magic, you're my friend, and even though I interrupt you sometimes you still let me keep visiting you! You're one of my best friends, that's why I chose you!" The little girl said, smiling up at her friend. Cedric felt a wave of something wash over him. Happiness? Maybe. Appreciation, that could be it too. He still couldn't believe this little princess looked up to the castle buffoon.

"V-very well then. If you're sure. Goodnight, Princess." Cedric said, and Sofia hugged him once more. He hesitated, and patted her back a few times.

_Of to the library to find some books on waltzing I suppose. How will I ever do my spells if I have to worry about dancing?!_ Cedric rolled his eyes, and continued down the hallway.

"Curses. Wormy, what does one even wear to a ball? I know I can't wear my wizard robes." Cedric exclaimed angrily, looking to his trusted raven. Wormwood simply shrugged, and watched in amusement as Cedric cavorted around the workshop.

"This will have to do, I suppose." Cedric had taken off his sorcerer robes, and wore a white shirt, a dark purple vest, a red bowtie, black pants, dark purple socks, and black shoes. Wormwood nodded in approval. Cedric gulped, and began to walk downstairs.

_Lets get this over with._

The ballroom was filled with guests, all of Sofia's friends and family, and even the teachers from her school. Sofia had insisted that the staff take some the night off to join the festivities, so even the servants were dressed to the nines. Cedric nervously walked downstairs, and stood awkwardly by the window. He planned to stay there, until King Roland came over and ushered him to stand by the royal staircase. He was supposed to wait for the princess there, and then *gulp* dance. Roland actually complimented him on his appearance, so he felt slightly less nervous as well. Cedric stood there awkwardly, as Sofia's school friends whispered and looked at him. They seemed to be confused as to why she chose him, and was about to leave until James defended him, saying Sofia liked him and he did too. He smiled at the boy, whom he normally found annoying.

The music suddenly stopped, and Roland stood next to Cedric.

"May I present, Princess Sofia!" people began cheering, and the young princess appeared at the top of the stage. She was dressed in a fancier version of her normal dress, and her hair was in a fancy ponytail. She descended down the stairs, smiling at everyone. People cheered as she hit the bottom step.

"Celebrating her 10th birthday, she will be sharing the first waltz with the castle sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational!" Roland announced, and stepped back. Cedric gulped, that was his cue. He stepped forward, bowed, albeit awkwardly, and extended a hesitant hand to the girl. She took it and smiled, and he led her out to the floor. He took her other hand, and the two began twirling in a traditional waltz. He smiled, he was doing it. Cedric looked down at Sofia, and she smiled back at him. Everything seemed to be going fine, people were nodding at him in approval. He looked back down at the girl, who continued to smile at him. He nervously smiled back, and that's when it happened. He stepped backwards too fast, and tripped over his own feet. He fell down, and accidently pulled her down with him. The music stopped, and a few people gasped.

"Oh, merlin's mushrooms. Curses. I'm so sorry princess, I'm so sorry." He said quickly, stuttering, as he got up quickly, pulling her back up too. His face was turning red, and he felt people staring at him.

"Cedric-" Sofia started, but Cedric was backing away, backing away from everyone's eyes and hushed judgement.

"Uh, er, let the party begin!" King Roland said quickly, and the music started again, this time a faster song. Cedric took this opportunity to slowly back away, and run back up to his workshop.

"Mr. Cedric, wait!" he was just at his workshop door when he heard a voice, and he turned around. It was Princess Sofia, of course. Probably come to ask if he was okay. He wasn't okay. He messed up her party, embarrassed himself, and embarrassed the only friend he probably had. He sniffled a bit and turned around.

"Y-yes, what is it? I ruined your ball, and you better get back down there before it gets ruined some more. What's a birthday ball without the guest of honor?" Cedric stated, trying to get the girl to leave, trying not to cry. He hated people judging him, and he hated that people were judging Sofia because of his mistake.

"You didn't ruin it! People are still partying down there! And I'm not mad, Cedric. Nobody is!" Sofia pleaded, laying a hand on the sorcerer's arm. He turned his back to the door, facing the girl, and slunk down so he was kneeling in front of her. He felt weird without his sorcerer's robes on, nothing about this was normal. The dancing, the party, all of it was unnatural.

"I mean it, Mr. Cedric. The party wasn't ruined. Please come back. I need you there! You're my best friend." Sofia said. And with that Cedric began to cry, a few tears leaking silently down his face.

"Don't cry Mr. Cedric! Honestly no one's mad!"

"No, dear, it's not that. Nobody's ever treated me as nicely as you. And especially after that performance, nobody will. What kind of man trips over his own feet during a waltz?" He said, avoiding the girl's eyes.

"Well people should treat you more nicer." Cedric cringed at the girl's grammer.

"Because you're an amazing sorcerer, and friend. Honest. Please come back to the party!" Sofia stated, grabbing the sorcerer's hands. Cedric sighed, still kneeling in front of the girl, his eyes level with her head.

"You look handsome, by the way!" She giggled, straightening his bowtie. He finally smiled back, and went to got up. Before he could however, he was wrapped in yet another one of Sofia's embraces. This time was different though, as they were closer to the same height. He gave up and wrapped his arms around Sofia, giving her a proper hug.

"Happy birthday, dear. Let's get back to your party." He stood up, and offered his arm to the girl. She laughed and took it, and the two friends went back to the ball.


End file.
